Top of The World
by TheCivilState
Summary: To put it simply, Elena was dumbfounded.  That didn't stop her mouth from saying the one word Elijah needed to hear.  "Yes."


_I won't go until you come outside_

Inside the Mystic Grill, Elena danced with Bonnie and Caroline as Damon 'convinced' the owners of the establishment to let him act as DJ for the evening. Ric was supervising with a glass of bourbon in hand and even Stefan was having a good time, playing a pick up game of pool with Matt who was on break. Around them, the usuals of the grill were dancing, laughing, drinking, and having a great time. It was easy in this moment for Elena to shut her eyes and forget all the bad that had happened recently.

Outside the Mystic Grill, Elijah stood waiting for Elena to come outside.

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

"Elijah?" Elena whispered, knowing he could hear her from his perch on her front lawn, "What are you doing here?" She stepped away from her window and managed to count a full two seconds before he was standing before her. She wondered if Caroline could effortlessly slip through windows. If she became a vampire, would she be able to do the same? or was it some talent acquired with age?

"You were having fun tonight," he stated, "I did not wish to ruin your evening."

"It's Klaus, isn't it," she said, jumping to worse case scenario, "He's up to something and I'm in trouble, aren't I?" The corner of Elijah's mouth quirked up and… was he _laughing?_

"It's not funny!" Elena said, "Klaus is a serious issue!"

"Yes he is," Elijah said, "But Klaus is not the reason I'm here."

"Rebekah? Kol? Your mother?" Elijah winced at her words and she regretted mentioning the Original Witch. Thankfully, Elijah was adept at glossing over awkward moments.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said, "Consider it a spring break of sorts."

To put it simply, Elena was dumbfounded. That didn't stop her mouth from saying the one word Elijah needed to hear.

"Yes."

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side_

"I can't believe you brought me to the Spaceneedle!" Elena gushed, leaning against the protective barrier and staring out over the city. The elevator operator had informed them it was a beautiful day and Elena wholeheartedly agreed. Safeco field was beginning to shine a bright green in the dark and the Roosevelt was easy to spot among the skyscrapers. Lake Union spread out below them and while Elena couldn't see it, Elijah pointed out Gasworks Park and promised to take her there later.

"This is amazing," she said, staring down at the city and feeling like she was on top of the world. Like nothing existed in the world except for her and Elijah, whose arms were wrapped around her as she shivered slightly in the gathering twilight.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world." She could feel Elijah's laugh before she could hear it and she turned up to smile at him.

"You can't blame me," she said, "I'm 600-hundred feet staring down at Seattle. And then there was the amazing salmon dinner and the Lunar Orbiter for dessert and… can you blame me for feeling like a queen right now?" Elijah dropped his head to hers and rested his forehead against her temple. She closed her eyes and tried to remember to breathe.

"Wait till you see the Empire State Building," he whispered. It was a promise, she could tell, and if Elena knew anything about Elijah, it was that he kept his word.

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

"Are you insane?" Damon yelled, throwing his tumbler into the fire, "You can't just runaway with an Original and not tell anyone where you're going! Are you that stupid?" Elena sat staring at the wall because it was the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. Damon was yelling and Stefan was standing by as stoic as he'd ever been watching his older brother become too emotional.

"It's my life," Elena said, "I can live it how I choice."

"Fine!" Damon said, "Go live a happy life with Elijah and keep eating ice-cream at the top of tall buildings for the rest of your short, _human _life! See if I care!" Elena stood, slowly and steadily on legs sure of the ground they were on. It didn't make sense, but things rarely did at the moment. She just knew it felt right, that she was doing the right thing.

"You know what Damon," she said, "I think I will."

_Don't sell your soul_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

Elijah was surprised to see Elena outside his door, suitcase in hand. She dropped it at her feet and swayed nervously for a moment before smiling at him. A big, genuine, heart stopping smile.

"Does the Empire State Building serve ice cream as well?"

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_[song fic inspired by "Check Yes, Juliet" by We The Kings]_


End file.
